Typically, football goal posts have a generally U-shaped goal defined by a horizontal crossbar and two vertical uprights. The U-shaped goal post is usually supported by a gooseneck extending up from the ground. Often, the football goal post is a rigid structure permanently fixed in place on the field.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0156334 by Cucchiara discloses a football goal post that allows the football goal post to be rotated about a substantially vertical axis. The football goal post has a gooseneck-type post adapted to fit within a sleeve in the ground. The sleeve has one or more positioning members positioned near an upper end of the sleeve. A rotation collar is movably coupled to the post and has one or more grooves for cooperating with the one or more positioning members of the sleeve. The rotation collar is configured to move between a secured position, where the at least one groove engages the at least one positioning member to prevent the post from rotating within the sleeve, and a rotating position, where the at least one groove is disengaged from the at least one positioning member to permit the post to rotate within the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,578 issued to Brodeur discloses an adjustable football goalpost assembly that can be used at various times by both high school and college teams by adjusting the spacing of the uprights. The assembly includes a sleeve that is inserted into a hole in a field, or in artificial or natural turf. The goalpost's gooseneck is then inserted into the sleeve. Slots at the top of the sleeve receive bolts and nuts that allow adjustment of the gooseneck in relation to the sleeve, in two orthogonal directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,917 issued to Chiappini et al. discloses a football goal post having a cross bar that allows the spacing of the uprights to be selectively adjusted by the user of the goal post. Also, discloses is an adjustable ground sleeve that allows the goal post to be raised and lowered and rotated about the x, y, and z axes so that it may be precisely aligned with the football field during and after installation.
Therefore, there is a need for further goal posts, and more specifically, to rotatable and hinged goal posts.